


Carta a Oikawa

by ju1cykiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Goodbyes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju1cykiwi/pseuds/ju1cykiwi
Summary: Iwaizumi acaba por entender que ya no tiene sentido continuar esperando el regreso de Oikawa ya que este no volverá.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Carta a Oikawa

El reloj marcó las seis. Hajime ve a través de la pantalla de su celular aquellas fotos que comparte junto a Tooru, o Toto si lo llamaba como lo habían bautizado en el país latinoamericano. Se pregunta si en algún momento podrá volver a lo que fue junto a su mejor amigo, si en algún momento volverán a ser tan cercanos como solían serlo o si podrán verse al menos una vez por semana. Cuestiona si aún, a pesar del largo tiempo separados, lo conoce mejor que a nadie. Una persona cambia mucho en todo ese tiempo, se reinventa como una persona y se acomoda a las costumbres del nuevo lugar donde vive buscando una inclusión social como resultado; aquellas eran todas cosas que Tooru probablemente ya había hecho, y continuaba haciendo, en todo el tiempo que se mantuvo en Argentina. 

Vivía con la esperanza de volverlo a ver vivir en Japón pero aquello era solo un deseo sin pocas probabilidades de realizarse. Lo supo el día que se enteró que ya había tramitado la nacionalidad de aquel país y lo confirmó nuevamente cuando se enteró que este estaría en la selección argentina de vóley. Dudaba en gran medida de un posible regreso, él estaba bien donde estaba y eso era suficiente para Hajime. Aun si esto significaba no poder mirarse en sus ojos y desesperar al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, e incluso si esto hacía que sus amigos continuaran diciéndole que, desde el día que se fue, no ha dejado de despedirlo inventándose un presente. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que vivió a su lado. Pero había llegado a un punto sin retorno donde la mejor opción era soltar aquel recuerdo que mantenía de Oikawa en su corazón, tenía que darle un cierre antes de que comenzara a dolerle mucho más de lo que ya dolía. La búsqueda de una manera de darle un fin a un sentimiento sin futuro fue mucho más corta de lo esperado, acabó rápidamente decidiendo que mandarle una carta era lo mejor por hacer. Buscó una libreta y una lapicera con temor y nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas, a la par que una que otra lágrima quiso caer por sus mejillas pero aún no creía que fuera momento de llorar. Inhaló con fuerte como si aquello le diera coraje y comenzó a escribir aquellas oraciones que nacieron dentro del mar de sus pensamientos. Insultó a su corazón por desear escribir una carta de amor.

"Trashykawa. Hoy dejo ir a los sentimientos que me ataban a ti, abandono mis esperanzas de un futuro unidos y le doy la bienvenida a una nueva etapa sin ti en ella. Marco con mis palabras un fin a buscarte en cada lugar al que voy creyendo que allí estarás, olvido las sonrisas que me dedicaste y que tanto me llegaron al corazón, libero mi cabeza de los pensamientos basados en ti y en cada recuerdo que mantenemos juntos. No puedo esperarte toda la vida, no puedo vivir creyendo que tu algún día abandonarás tus sueños por venir a mi lado y no puedo ofrecerte la misma felicidad y satisfacción que el volley te genera. Te escribo aún sin creer mis propias palabras pero necesito esto, necesito saber que mi vida aún puede encontrar su rumbo sin ti a mi lado y que tú no eres todo a lo que puedo aspirar en ella. Te despido con un pesar inexplicable en mi corazón, incluso sabiendo que este adiós significa no continuar esperando tus llamados por la noche ni una visita inesperada en tus vacaciones. Y te confieso que, aunque hoy me hagas falta y me entristezca no poder oír tu voz chillona, podré ser feliz siguiendo adelante con mi vida justo como tú lo has hecho. Solo necesitaba saber que tú eres feliz para poder abandonar mi amor por ti ignorando el hecho de que esto solo destroza y despedaza una vez más mi alma. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto, al fin de cuentas, estoy priorizando tu felicidad. Te amo Oikawa, sé feliz en Argentina."


End file.
